Not Always In Opposition
by HubbleHugger2011
Summary: Summary: Two criminals are on the run. Two heroes are in pursuit. What happens when the latter catches up with the former at a location whose importance dwarfs their own? Rated K. R&R or PM. Please and thank you!


Summary: Two criminals are on the run. Two heroes are in pursuit. What happens when the latter catches up with the former at a location whose importance dwarfs their own? Rated K. R&R or PM. Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination; all characters belong to their actual creators and/or the current copyright holders. The following work of fiction was done for fun only, and not for any monetary or other financial considerations.

Kim Possible and her friends/enemies/fellow characters © Disney (created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle)

(Author's Notes: I'm entering this in response to the contest challenge being held in honor in commemoration of the 10th anniversary of the premiere showing of the Disney series Kim Possible (June 7, 2002). Checkout the "Kim Possible Discussion" Forum for additional information on this contest and possible future challenges to fanfic authors. And a hearty "BOOYAH" and heartfelt thanks to Pinky Jo Curlytail for triggering this herding of plot bunnies on the eve of KP's "Big One-Oh".

In honor of that 10th Kimmie anniversary, the story must have an anniversary theme. Considering what the date before June 7 means to so many people around our own world, I was inspired to write this humble offering featuring some readers' favorite four-some. I don't know whether or not it will get a single vote, but I am very pleased right now just to have beaten the deadline in its submission for consideration in the contest. I hope it will be found to be at least halfway coherent and be enjoyed by some who read it before they head on to the other entries or other parts of fanficdom. In either case, whether you vote for it or not in the contest, my deepest thanks in advance for any review or PM you care to send after reading this little tale.)

Not Always In Opposition

(Not Always on Opposing Sides)

Normandy, France, June 6th, 2019:

"Thanks Wade," whispered Kim. "We've got both of them right where we wanted them."

Kim paused, listening to the young computer genius via her ear plug for several moments before responding via another whisper into her Kimmunicator.

"No, Wade, I believe Ron and I have it covered. Thanks again for the tracking lock, Wade. Even after all this time, you rock bigger and better than ever. We'll check in when we get back to the States."

Silently signaling Ron to follow her lead, Kim and her best friend/boyfriend/husband stealthily approached the two unsuspecting criminal fugitives, who seemed to be intently gazing at an engraved granite stone.

Having improved greatly from even their teenage hero years, the couple made not a sound to alert their adversaries to their approach. In fact, it was not until Kim stopped just beyond arm's reach of her nemesis and softly whispered "Hello, Shego" that the comet powered villainess looked away from the granite and belated realized that she and her companion in crime were no longer alone.

Shego's face briefly displayed an unfathomable expression, and the two hands formerly at her side began to lift up into what would shortly become a classic fight pose. But even as the faintest glimmer of her legendary plasma began to illuminate her hands, the glimmer faded completely and her hands once again fell by her sides. The unfathomable expression was replaced by one all too clearly of despair. Incredibly, the legendary Shego had just totally surrendered to Kim without even one plasma ignition, or snarky retort. This had never happened before in long history of Kim vs. Shego, not even in the tempestuous years following Dr. Drakken and Shego's return to crime after they had been pardoned in the wake of the Lowardian invasion. And yet, it had indeed just happened.

Though very brief indeed, Shego's companion had noticed the motions that his partner had made, and it turned his head away from the granite to view both Kimmie and Ron. Amazingly, his face also briefly displayed an unfathomable expression followed by one of despair, and his only verbal response was a softly whispered "Oh, snap!".

Shego's own verbal statement was equally muted and was actually more of a question than anything else.

"How long do we have?" Shego's despairing look deepening even as she posed the inquiry to her redheaded adversary.

Kim knew what she meant, but posed a question back at her instead.

"How long do you have before what?"

"Before GJ gets here to take us back to our 'home away from home'?" Shego clarified, once again using her term for the not quite escape proof GJ prison that she and her companion and so easily eloped from only a few months before.

"Well Shego," started Kim, "I guess they'd be here about 15 to 20 minutes after I called them. After all they are fairly good in response time."

Kim then tilted her head a little to the right, her face now displaying a quizzical expression and she asked another question.

"But, Shego, why would I call them? You and Dr. D aren't going to try to steal that big stone are you?"

In a "jinx, you owe me a soda" moment, both criminals answered simultaneously: "No, we would never…."

"But we are both wanted…" added Shego, greatly wondering why the younger woman in front of her was suddenly acting as if her IQ had dropped significantly. If the redhead and the blond had not come to arrest them or capture them, why had they come to this place?

"You're right Shego; you and Dr. D among the world's most wanted, and Ron and I will capture you and turn you over to GJ for a lengthy stay in you know where."

"But he and I can always do that tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."

"But why not today, Kimmie? You really haven't been cutting me or Dr. D much slack lately. So why are you doing today?"

"Because I know why you're here and not elsewhere. And I can read a calendar as well as anyone can. Today is a special day, and 75 years ago it was even more special."

Then without any further warning, Kim spoke two names, waving her right hand at the engraved granite monument.

"Jerome Lipsky, Ontaga Go."

Both Drakken and but Shego looked shocked. "How did you…?"

Kim ignored yet another jinx-able moment and continued, waving her hand at monument three more times.

"William Load, Jebediah Possible, Ronald Stoppable"

"No way…." Replied Shego, as she stared intently at Kim's companion's face, which displayed a sense of calm that Shego somehow found unnerving, given the circumstances.

Kim answered the unspoken question. "His family named him in honor of a fallen hero. I'm admittedly biased, but I think he has carried the name well; wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Princess, he has indeed. So…?"

"A truce today Shego, a truce for another 7 hours. For a truce held in honor of and commemoration of those in our families who fell on the beaches 75 years ago today. A truce held in acknowledgement of the fact that the four of us were not always on opposite sides in the battle to save the world."

"You see, the world was fresh out of red-haired green-eyed teenagers all ready to save the world between cheerleading practices, so everyone did the best they could with what they did have when a guy with a mustache said he wanted to take over the world."

"I think we all have to admit that they did a 'spankin' job of telling that mustached guy where he could get off, but we all have to admit the labor cost was extremely high. So many never got off the beaches, and even more never returned home to their loved ones after leaving those beaches to head south and east."

"So, Shego, our little modern day version of the never ending battle between opposing sides gets a temporary timeout. The chase, of course, resumes tomorrow at 12:01am."

"Thanks Princess, but I gotta warn you that Dr. D and I'll have a few new tricks up our sleeves by tomorrow and we'll give a better account of ourselves then we did today."

"I understand Shego; I saw you damp your plasma earlier, and I know it was because of them" Kim's head nodding in the direction of the engraved granite. "You were already in 'truce mode' before I even said the word, you just didn't consciously realize it then."

"Okay, Pumpkin, until tomorrow…." Said Shego, as she and Dr. Drakken turned back towards the monument, and resumed their silent vigil. As they did, Kim and Ron silently turned away, and began to retrace their approach path in reverse.

When he and she were both far enough away, Ron spoke to his wife, still in a whisper.

"I'll bet you two nacos and a salad that we'll get them by 12:30am on the seventh."

"No, Ron, it will be closer to 1:30 AM on the eighth, but only because we won't really start tracking them until 12:01 AM on the eighth." Kim whispered back to her husband.

Incredulous, Ron maintained his whisper mode. "Kim why are you giving them off the seventh as well? Is there anything special about June 7th here or anywhere else on our world that merits another day off?"

"Our world? Maybe, maybe not. Their world? Most certainly there is, and that's why Dr. D and Shego get one extra free day."

"Their world? But Kim, who are they—"

Kim silenced Ron with the index finger of her left hand against his lips, silencing not only him, but also freezing the motion of everything in immediate area except Kim herself. A dove about to land on Shego's right shoulder appeared to hover just inches above its landing site.

Kim, keeping her finger firmly on Ron lips, blinked her eyes three times, and then slowly turned her head slightly away from her husband's face to gaze at a point at or beyond infinity, and began to speak to an invisible and possibly imaginary audience at that impossible location beyond that point of infinity.

"And stepping out of character for a few moments, I'd like to express my deepest thanks on behalf of myself, Ron, Shego, and all the rest of us in this realm of imagination, for your support and patronage this past ten years, and in advance for your continuing support and patronage in the years yet to come. Thanks to those write the dark fics, the light fics, the serious fics, and the ridiculous ones. The sad and the happy, those with hope, and those with despair. To KRers and KIGOers and all the other "-shippers" in-between and beyond, thanks for all the tales you've helped tell. A man named Rod Serling once talked about a particular "Zone" and the "key of imagination" that opened the door to it; you have used your own copies of that key to expand my own zone far beyond that which my own two creators initially gave me. And you taken me on flights of fantasy and daring-do well beyond what the Magical Kingdom of the Mouse would have ever permitted me to experience. I deeply thank you for all that and a whole lot more. May all of you continue to follow your muse, wherever it takes you. "

Kim paused for a moment, blinking her eyes three more times, sensing that her special "timeout" was nearing its end.

"And if any of you are wondering how I managed to pull this 'out of the character' moment in the midst of a story submitted for a contest regarding my 10 year anniversary in your 'real world', without the fanfic author catching me during his repeated proofreading before he submitted it to the website, I'll just refer you to the legendary Bard himself, who once noted that 'there were more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy'. There's a whole lot more going on than any of you know about, but don't worry; in this case, that is a good thing. The first ten years are at an end, and the next ten are about to begin. Best wishes to all who write or read; the first ten years have been spankin, and I can't wait to see where the next ten lead."

Kim blinked three last times, then slowly turned her head back to Ron, and gently removed her finger from his lips. Motion resumed, and Ron resumed his questioning

"…who are They, Kim?"

"Let's just say the 7th is probably special to someone somewhere, and that's good enough for me here. Besides, Ron, the extra day will give you a chance to enjoy some leisurely nacos eating that I've been having you put off for way too long."

"You're right, Kim; Booyah!" agreed Ron, realizing how hungry he had suddenly become. "And I got the nearest Bueno Nachos on GPS; let's get some major snackage!"

Ron's questioning effectively silenced, Kim and Ron quickly left the area, leaving Drakken, Shego, and the dove on her shoulder contemplating the etched names. Saving the world on a daily basis as adults kept them busier than they had ever imagined as teenagers, even brief respites from the never-ending battle were welcome, and they would greatly enjoy the extra day they were taking from it, even if there was no real reason behind the free day.

As she and Ron got into the Sloth, Kim turned wistfully back to look at Shego and Drakken, and thought how good it been to think of the time when their families had been on the same side, despite the tragedy that had accompanied that unity. And she thought also about how sad it was that they were not still on the same side in the present. Maybe, just maybe, they would someday find that unity again, but without the accompanying tragedy or angst or sadness. Kim was not sure that that day would be in their lifetime, but she continued to hope that she might somehow have a chance to make it happen someday; after all, wasn't she once the girl who claimed she could do anything? It would be very interesting to see if the woman that she had become could actually make the dream come true. After all, as hard as it might be, could it be any harder than what needed to be done by her great uncle Jebediah and his companions on that historic beach in Normandy? Possibly not, especially for a woman once named Kim Possible…..

****Never Really The End****


End file.
